yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
New Generation KPD
The KasaiHana Police Department had it's beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteers from his company. These brave men and women ventrued upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based upon statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to it's size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. Do not fear, however! If you wish to be recruited, please refer to your local recruiter. ''"We need to stop the mindless disregard for laws in our city! It is time we take a stand! Who's with me!?" - Mr. Hiro (2113)Saddly the KPD have been getting lazier and lazier over time. Although their are still cops in original KPD that care about their jobs, the recent increase of organized crime, and even more gang dealings in the city has been brought to the attention of some of the officers availble. With all the events happening from city wide floods, and higher spikes in drg traffickings, and the recent enacting of Martail Law and a Mobboss becoming a strong politcal figure, that it pushed one cop, 'Tetsu Ryoji, to send in for a stronger police force to combat the ever growing threats. After a week of hardship, treveling, and negotiation, the demands were met accordingly, for a new stronger force, wtih more men on call, and at home, and the building of a new KPD building to help combat the threat of growing forces that seek to take over or destroy Kasihana City. '''Ranking System The KasaiHana Police Department follows a system similar to the United State's Army's Structure during the time of World War III. The system comes with a variety of ranks which are listed below. Salaries vary from person to person however, and depending on the individual, it can lead to benefits and promotions or just the opposite. Below are the enlistment ranks and the duties they have, from the bottom of the current system, to the top: *Private - Foot Patrol *Private First Class - Foot/Auto Patrol *Detective- Espionage *Sergeant - Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. *Second Lieutentant - SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" *First Lieutenant - SWAT Team Member *Captain - SWAT Team Leader *Major - SWAT Commander *Chairman - Overall Power in the KPD and Political Figure. Standard KPD Gear (Optional) To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worser evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. *A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes.= *The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. *The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. *The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. *The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. *All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. *Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. This gear is optional, meaning an officer won’t have to wear it all at once, but they’ll have these aspects should they wish to use them of sorts. However it will be hard to get into criminals strongholds dressed as a full fledged cop v.v just saying. 'KPDAU (Kasihana Police Department Advanced Unit)' In latence terms the new S.W.A.T team of Kasihana city. The old one was obsolete, and had low grade gear of sorts. The new team is desinged to combat threats on a high or even supernatural terms, using a special metal i.e Ragnite (False Ragnite in reality, as the Ryoji Family was not stupid and didn't give away a rare metal for free). Their new suits also have mechatronic enhacements thanks to a legendary scientist, whom is still alive to this very day. The suits are battle tested for efficenty but known to have a dictatoristic look to them. When these suits ever have to come into play, the situation is indeed seirous, as the people in the units could be feared. They’re gear is double that of a standard opritive, except their suits are augumented with a design that does the following: *'Enhanced Durabilty': Being made of False Ragnite, they have the density of enhanced titainium, and can tank any bullet up to a fully loaded bazooka, however are much more subseptible to force of kinetic orgins or human impacts like explosions and whatnot. The suits are completely Fireproof,shockproof, waterproof, and air pressure risitent, along with S.M.A.R.T tech climate control to survive in heated wethar and freezing weather, and even have oxygen tanks built in the helmet of the suit, along with all vision features of the standard KPD eye unit, the suits are the closet things to human tanks one could get. They of course can be penetrated using heavy gunfire of the sort, but it'll take a good minute and enough force to do so. *'Pressure Resistence': The suit is the ultimate defense, as it’s unique design is made to use coil springs, to absorb huge amounts of pressure on the body. Meaning a person in this suit could seem to have superhuman strength, but it’s actually that the pressure of the mass in said object they’re trying to life would feel signifigantly less, allowing them to pick up something like a bear with one hand, or stop a moving vehicle at 60mph. This also allows less damage on the people inside the suits, however enough force and this feature can be overcome. *'Jet Thrusters': Each boot of this suit has fans in the heel of the boot, that can switch on or off, and give a person a dramtic speed boots. The boots themselves have high powered fans which spin at enough force to push someones body weight at an acceledrated rate, enabling for more offensive methods, or or taical here. The top speed reachable is 300mph, and thanks to the pressure resistence, it would be no problem for them to survive this at all. *'Bullet Chains & Retracible Gattling Guns': The gattling guns them selves, are the size of a standard one, but can shrink it’s self inward so it is the size of the average man’s back. It can fire 120 rounds per minute, and is specifcly designed with Steel bulltes. This donesn’t seem powerful, but the round number of fire, with dirll its way into any surface over time. Also each of these guns have bullets,which are usually around the soilders mid torso or waist, double wraped of course. And with the pressure resistence, moving with all this gear on them, is not a problem at all. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *'Enhacned Jump: Thanks to the suits design, users Can make a nasty stomp, scale tall buildings, and make easy escapes. Users can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics. A common accompanying ability is the Double Jump. '''Physical Training KPD Operatives are no longer allowed to take the easy wat out, sit around and eat doughnuts all day. There will be ann organized unit of trainng each operative must go through to maintain conditioning. Even with all of the gear in the world, if you are not fit to use it, it is useless to your person, and aids you in no way. New operatives must go through Boot Camp, and every operative must be in shape enough to preform the following: 'Millitary Training' people will be trained in these area's to achive them. These abilites are not to be taken to the exaggerative degree, but meant to be sub-par peak human ablities for a cop to have. These abilities balance physical and mental traits needed to pursue enimies and crimals alike. (Please do not try and pull these abiities out of context, you are still very much so a basic cop, but have millitant training, which makes you sub par of peak human status, but not fully there. One can indeed work up to it however, so don't be discouraged, just get out there and RP, and you to can become the new age supercop with effort ^_^) *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance 'KPD Threat Simulator' The Threat Simulator contains four high-capacity S.M.A.R.T computers that generate room-filling, 32-bit color images at 300 gigabytes per second, creating hard-light laser constructs of anything imaginable that are virtually indistinguishable from reality. Mobile laser cluster heads are moved over the Room’s surface to facilitate the placement of gravity lenses and associated effects, allowing for the creation of solid surfaces by means of accurate surface texture modeling laid on polygonal surfaces formed by overlapping a series of lenses. Extensive modeling programs allow for a great variety of realistic environments, as well as atmospheric and dust effects, while realistic wind and exhaust effects are created using progressed waved tractor beams. Projected pinpoint gravity lenses allow simple laser beams to be redirected as other light sources, with acoustic engines providing accurate noise level and frequencies. Projectiles are composed of rapidly moving, tightly-focused pressor beams. The Room’s World View Model Library has digital models of over 50 million objects and their attributes, including weapons, vehicles and buildings. Built by none other than the infamous Ochigi Ryoji , for high level KPD operatives to train and hone their skills in real life situations. It was mainly used for Tetsu Ryoji to keep his skills up, but he opted that everyone should be able to use it. It wasn't until recently, it was vamped back up and is now in full use again, but it is advised that a squad of men be sent inside of it, and not just one man alone. Makes it easier for advanced ops and rookies to improve on their abilities. Current New Gen KPD Operatives *Tetsu Ryoji - Ex Chairmen, Deceased *Sheeva Nightengale - Formor Assistant to The Chairmen of the New Gen KPD, Major & Head of KPDAU operations, Deceased *Nicolus "Nick" Chang - Detective *James Austin Briggs - INtellegence Department *Jason Jackson - ???? *Jet Frost - Detective *Steven Colt- Current Chairmen, Head of KPD 'THIRD GENERATION MANAGEMENT' *Raphael Graziano - Charimen, head of KPD for Sector Olympus - Ark 19- Category:KPD Category:Information Category:NGKPD Category:Occupation